


Fluid

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Face Punching, Gen, Genderfluid Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Kouha has something he's working out, and they need her brothers to understand.
Relationships: Ren Kouha & Ren Kouen, Ren Kouha & Ren Koumei
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Fluid

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw~

Kouha and the 6 Genders

Kouha sat down with their brothers. It was nervewracking to talk to them, given that one was 20, the other 22, and they, themself, was a mere 13.

"I have something to say," Kouha started. Both of them looked up, making them feel nervous. Kouha fiddled with their sleeves.

"Go on," Kouen said.

"Um, I'm..." Where to start!? Okay, they knew what they wanted to discuss, they just needed to broach it!

"Don't hesitate. A man should never hesitate with his words."

"But I'm not a man!" Kouha shouted.

They both looked at them in shock, and Kouha had never felt so scared in their life.

"Well of course not. You're only 13, and your voice is still dropping. You're just a boy."

"I'm not a boy either!" Forge ahead, forge ahead, forge ahead!

"Are you a girl?" Kouen asked.

"No. Well, not today. I'm not a boy or a girl... today..."

"Today?" they chorused. Kouha's cheeks burned and they felt tears in their eyes.

"Nevermind, this doesn't make any sense." They turned to leave.

"No. Make it make sense." Kouen grabbed them by the shoulder and turned them around as hot tears spilled down Kouha's cheeks. He knelt down and looked into the eyes of his bro– si– sibling, then wiped his tears away.

"You're not a boy or a girl today."

"But your phrasing makes it sound like you are, sometimes. Is that true?" Koumei asked. There was no malice or anger or frustration in their voices. Kouha cleared their eyes and nodded.

"Are you both?" Knowing how Kouha was, it wasn't unlikely.

"Kind of. It feels like there's more to it than that. I'm a boy, or a girl, or all sorts of places in between."

Kouen picked them up and sat down with Kouha in his lap like a little kid.

"And now?"

"Nothing today. If I concentrate, I don't feel anything."

"And the others?"

"A boom if I'm a boy, and a strong swirl if I'm a girl. Sometimes they're distinctly lighter? And sometimes there's all sorts of feelings, or none at all."

"I see. Keep us updated with these changes."

"I will!" Kouha smiled and hugged Kouen, who hugged them in turn.

It was a mere two years later when...

The nobleman scoffed and looked down his nose at Kouha. "A prince you may be, but you are no royal. With the way you behave, it's a wonder you're allowed in the Forbidden City at all."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Kouha asked angrily.

"Isn't it obvious? You're violent, you take in strays, and there's all that nonsense about gender. Hah!"

Kouha broke his nose, then went for the kill before she was pulled off by guards.

"What is going on here?" Koumei demanded. He had heard Kouha shouting in this hallway and came to investigate.

"He broke my nose!"

"He was insulting me! And it's she today, thank you," Kouha hissed.

"You're a man no matter what you've deluded yourself into thinking," the noble hissed back.

"Why you!" Kouha reared to attack again and got pulled off.

"Lord Fu Pei. I suggest you go home for the day before I have you arrested for attempted treason against one of the royal family."

"Treason!? I have committed no such crime!"

"You insulted the 9th Princess of the Kou Empire. Don't worry. It would only be a day or two."

"How dare you," Fu Pei said. 

"Check into the medical wing." Koumei took Kouha's arm and walked away with her.

"9th Princess?" Kouha asked.

"It seems fitting, given you're a woman today," Koumei said, smiling, making all of her earlier anger dissipate instantly.

"I like it. Thanks, Mei-nii-san."

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> genderfluid kouha! genderfluid kouha!


End file.
